Deep Drowning : Mutant X S04E01 Part 2
by Miss Murder Me
Summary: Brennan and Jesse are suprised by the death of that man...how can he die by drowning when there is no near source of water?..They rush back to the hotel and tell lexa and Shal...Mutant X now are on a mission.


**N.B:**

**That is part 2 from Mutant X episode (Deep Drowning)**

**--Again...mutant x isnt mine...i just had the idea of writing a fourth season**

**Deep Drowning (p.2)**

**How strange to hear someone screaming then when you rush to them,you find them dead by drowning when there is no near lake or river or any source of water.That's what happened to Brennan and Jesse.They found a man called David Frank dead by drowning.**

**Brennan and Jesse rushed back to the hotel to tell Shalimar and Lexa of what happened.**

**Lexa : Are you sure he died drowning ? I mean not because his mouth was full of water mixed with saliva then he must have died by drowning.**

**Jesse : Lexa,I'm sure.**

**Shalimar : Well,how can that happen?**

**Jesse : I have no idea.**

**Lexa : Was there any near water barrel? I mean may be someone attacked him then drowned his head in the barrel.**

**Jesse : No,I looked for anything like that,but there was nothing.There was no water,no water at all to drown in.**

**Shalimar : Was he near the night club ?**

**Brennan : No,he was far from it.We found him in a corner near a library.**

**Jesse : Why did you ask that?**

**Shalimar : I thought may be...He was drowned in a Jaccuzi or something then killed.**

**Brennan : Shal,we heard him screaming,that means he was alive and when we reached there he was dead.How could he possibly have been drowned?**

**Lexa : Thats so strange.**

**Jesse : Well...What are we going to do?**

**Shalimar : Tomorrow I'm going to that library,I'll ask if may be the guy was there then he left...You know...**

**Lexa : Is this guy married?**

**Brennan : No.**

**Shalimar : May be we can go to the place where he works.**

**Brennan : He works in a company called "A.T".**

**Lexa : A.T...**

**Jesse : Animal testing...(Jesse made it clear for Lexa)**

**Lexa : Right.**

**They all went to sleep.Its something they all need in these days.Brennan couldn't sleep very well.He was thinking of that man.Its really complicated...How can something like that happen?**

**The next day came.Mutant X are on a mission now and that's finding out how did that man die and who or what killed him?**

**Lexa and Jesse went to the A.T company hoping to find any information that would help them while Shalimar and Brennan went to that library.**

**At the library,Shalimar was asking about that man while Brennan was rolling in the library.**

**Shalimar : Brenn...(she called)**

**Brennan : Yeah! Did you find anything?**

**Shalimar : No..nothing.He never came here before.**

**Brennan : Then he was just killed near here.**

**shalimar : Show me the place where he was killed.We may find a clue or something.**

**Brennan : Ok! Come on.**

**At the A.T Company,Jesse and Lexa arrived.They saw a lot of animals in cages.Men and Women wearing white robes.Everyone were kind of busy.**

**Lexa : Excuse me...(she stopped a lady and asked her)...Do you know where can I find...David Frank??**

**The lady : I'm sorry dear.He died yesterday.Haven't you heard?**

**Lexa : Died?Oh God!...(Like she didn't know)**

**Jesse : How did he die?**

**The lady : Well,the doctor said that he was shot.**

**Jesse : Shot?...(Jesse was shocked)**

**The lady : Yes.**

**Lexa : Are you sure?**

**The lady : Yes,that's what we all know.**

**Jesse : Do you know the name of the doctor who examined him?**

**The lady : Yes,Dr.Walt.He works here.**

**Lexa : Works here?..How can...(Lexa was interrupted by Jesse)**

**Jesse : Thank you,madame...(Jesse grapped Lexa and walked)**

**Lexa : What?**

**Jesse : There is something about that.The guy wasn't shot and Brennan checked him well...There was not bullets in his body.Also I and Brennan called the police before we left and when the police found him,they must have took him to a medical examiner.**

**Lexa : You are right.He can't be examined here.Was he an animal?...(Lexa mocked)**

**Jesse : May be this lady is lying.**

**Lexa : Well,lets search for that Dr.Walt's office.**

**Jesse and Lexa asked where Dr.Walt's office was then they headed to him.They knocked the door and he gave them the permission to get in.They found a man about 44..45 years old,brown hair mixed with white hairs,wide brown eyes.**

**Dr.Walt : Good morning!**

**Jesse : Good morning...I'm Jack Green and this is Elisa Coal...We are friends of Scientist David Frank...(Yeah! right...They just met him on the death road...Cool names :D:D)**

**Dr.Walt : Sorry for what happened.**

**Lexa : We want to ask...A lady around here told us that you are the one who examined David and you said that he was shot.How can you do this?Are you a medical examiner?**

**Dr.Walt : Miss Elisa,I'm kind of a mediacl examiner.**

**Lexa : Really?Well,even so...Why would the police let you examine him?**

**Dr.Walt : Because I'm the one who found him and I'm the one who got him here.**

**(Jesse and Lexa couldn't belive what they heard)**

**Jesse : You found him?**

**Dr.Walt : Yes,and I'm the one who called the police to come here and told them that he was shot.**

**Jesse : Where was he shot?**

**Dr.Walt : Mr.Jack,This is secret information that you have nothing to do with.It's my work.Now if you will excuse me...(Dr.Walt left the room)**

**There is something really mystical about that.Everything seems to get more complicated and more not making any sense.Jesse and Lexa left the company and headed back to the hotel.**

**Brennan and Shalimar were at the crime scene searching for any clue that would help them.**

**Shalimar : Did you find anything?**

**Brennan : No...nothing.**

**Shalimar : I gotta tell you.I'm getting really tired.**

**Brennan : you are tired? I have a job if you kind of forgot and I'll be leaving to the club in...(Brennon paused then he called on Shal)**

**Shalimar : what?**

**Brennan : I found something.**

**There was a cell phone on the floor...like 7m away from the crime spot.Brennan took the cell phone.He found no numbers except Jesse's number in the receieved calls.**

**Brennan : It's Jesse's number.**

**Shalimar : Strange..How..(Shal stopped talking)**

**Brennan : Is there something wrong?**

**Shalimar : Someone is watching us..(Shal whispered...Her eyes turned yellow as she tries to sense who is watching)**

**Shalimar walked slowly when suddenly something jumped on Brennan.It was a man,His skin was so white.He hit Brennan, grabbed him tightly and put his hand in Brennan's mouth,but Shalimar quickly jumped on him,slammed him backward.The man got up and ran quickly.She wanted to run after him,but there was a lot of water on the ground so she slipped and fell on her back.She got up and went to check on Brennan.Brennan was unconscious.Shalimar called Jesse and Lexa who came as fast as possible.Jesse carried Brennan to the hotel.Shalimar was so worried on Brennan,but there was nothing to worry about.He woke up after 2 hours,but he was dizzy.**

**Shalimar made him some tea and they all sat with him.**

**Shalimar : How are you now?**

**Brennan : fine..I think.**

**Jesse : You don't now what we found today.We went to this company.He wasn't examined by a medical examiner,but by a doctor in the company called Dr.Walt.**

**Shalimar : What?He can't do that.**

**Jesse : Not that only,he claimes he is the one who found David Frank and he is the one who transfared him to the company and called the police.**

**Shalimar : This is Crap.You are the one who called the police and even so the police wont let that happen and they wont let him examine a dead guy.**

**Lexa : Of course,thats why I don't believe that guy.I think he has something to do with David's death.**

**Shalimar : You think he killed him?**

**Brennan : No...he didn't...(Brennan looked tired,He took his breath)**

**Lexa : What makes you so sure?**

**Brennan : The guy who attacked me and Shalimar is the killer.**

**Jesse : Can you explain more?**

**Brennan : When he attacked me,he put his hand in my mouth and I felt like there was a waterfall coming out of his hand and filling my body,but luckily shalimar slammed him.**

**(They all paused for a while)**

**Jesse : That explains it.**

**Shalimar : He drowns you from the inside.**

**Lexa : He's is a mutant.**

**shalimar : What about that Dr.Walt?**

**Jesse : He has something to do with the murder.After that...thing killed David.May be he appeared.**

**Brennan : You didn't call the police,Jesse.**

**Lexa : He didn't ?**

**Brennan : No,he did,but it wasn't the police.When I and Shalimar were searching,we found a cell phone with no numbers except Jesse's.When he called the police,this cell phone rang and the person who owned it, answered Jesse and pretended he was the police.**

**Shalimar : Dr.Walt...It must have been him and he didn't call the police at all.He claimed he did.**

**Lexa : But even so,the news would have spread and the police would have known.**

**Jesse : Its not a hard thing to make up a story to fool the police with...plus he's a doctor.He knows how to convince them with David's death and how to build up proofs.**

**Lexa : So Dr.Walt and this...Aqua mutant killed David Frank?**

**Brennan : Yes.**

**Shalimar : But we don't know why?**

**Jesse : We'll find out.**

**Brennan couldn't go to the club today.He had to rest.Jesse went to the computer lab not only to work,but also to try to search for Dr.Walt's profile and see if he could get any more information about him while Shal and Lexa headed to the company and waited outside to track Dr.Walt.**

**It was 1am after midnight.Dr.Walt walked outside the company door and got into his car.Shalimar followed him with her feral powers while Lexa took a taxi and waited for Shalimar to tell her where he stopped...Strange thing,he stopped at the place where David Frank was killed.He got out of the car and walked to the spot.Shalimar called Lexa and told her where he was.Shalimar was hiding.**

**Dr.Walt was standing...It looked like he was waiting for someone and so he was.The mutant that attacked Brennan appeared.Shalimar saw them talking together,but she couldn't hear them clearly...Then they both started walking and disappeared through the darkness.**

**Shalimar walked out...she thought they walked away,but suddenly the mutant appeared at front of her.She was going to attack him when Dr.Walt appeared from behind and hit her.She fell on the floor.The mutant was getting nearer to Shalimar,but unexpectedly Brennan appeared.He rolled up a tesla coil and hit him with a powerful bolt of electricity.The mutant was slammed backward,but he wasn't dead which surprised Brennan who thought that electricity would kill this aqua mutant.The mutant ran through the darkness...Lexa and Jesse arrived and Brennan told them to follow the mutant.Dr.Walt was standing when Brennan punched him.Shalimar got up and grabbed Dr.Walt.**

**Shalimar : Why did you kill him?**

**Dr.Walt : I didnt kill any one.**

**Shalimar : Quit the act.I know you killed scientist David Frank.Why?**

**Dr.Walt : I didnt kill him.**

**(Shalimar was choking him...)**

**Brennan : Shalimar,let go of him.We gotta go after Lexa and Jesse.That mutant could hurt them.**

**Shalimar punched him hard through the face that he went unconscious.She and Brennan rushed after Lexa and Jesse.**

**Lexa : We lost him.He disappeared through the darkness...(Lexa was breathing quickly)**

**Brennan : He can't hide for long.We'll catch him.**

**They all went back and took Dr.Walt with them to the hotel.They tied him to a chair.He was still unconscious.Jesse told them some information about Dr.Walt.**

**Jesse : Dr.Walt had an experiment that couldn't be applied on animals so he wanted to apply it on a human being.David knew about this and I think that he tried to stop Dr.Walt.**

**Lexa : So he killed him?**

**Jesse : Thats the only explanation I have till now.**

**Shalimar : Well...it fits.**

**Brennan : What about that mutant? I thought his body contained water so electricity would kill him.**

**Jesse : Thats kind of strange.If electricity didn't kill him then what will?**

**Shalimar : I dont know.**

**(They heard some movement so they went to check on Dr.Walt who was awake..)**

**Lexa : Good morning,honey!!**

**Dr.Walt : What do you want from me?**

**Brennan : Well..first,why did you kill David? and dont tell me you didnt.**

**Dr.Walt : Alright,fine.I killed him.**

**Jesse : We kind of know this part and we know about your experiment.**

**Dr.Walt : My experiment was going to change human lives.I could have made there brains much smarter,with more knowledge,but the problem was that I cant test it on an animal.I need a human brain.When David knew about this,he threatened to tell everyone and to end my career.He was jealous of me.He knew that if it worked,I would have been the most famous scientist.**

**Lexa : Right and the most famous murderer.**

**Dr.Walt : What made you so sure that the person I was going to test it on would die?...(he was frustrated)**

**Brennan : Nothing..just the thought of opening his brain and may be cutting his head off...(Brennan mocked)**

**Jesse : Look,Doc...We can put you in prison right now and for your information we have enough evidence**

**to prove that you were involved in the death of David Frank.**

**(Dr.Walt laughed)**

**Dr.Walt : Really? Are you going to tell them that I had a deal with a mutant to kill him for me?**

**Lexa : No,but you forgot your cell phone in the crime scene,you claimed that you were the one who found David and that you examined him and claimed he was shot...mmm...also you preteneded you were the police...and what else Jesse??**

**Jesse : You have a very bad record in stealing human organs.**

**Dr.Walt :...(Dr.walt was thinking)...I assume you want something.**

**Shalimar : Clever boy.Where can we find that mutant?**

**Dr.Walt : And if I told you?**

**Shalimar : The door is open.**

**Dr.Walt : Away from the city about 30m...He lives in the woods...in a hill..I dont the place exactly.I swear.**

**Brennan : And what were you two talking about today?**

**Dr.Walt : ...We were talking about the money.The deal was to kill David Frank for 10,000 Dollars.**

**Lexa : 10,000 Dollars...why?Is he killing a hollywood star?**

**Dr.Walt : I kind of told him I don't have the money now and that I need some time.**

**Lexa : And...??**

**Dr.Walt : ...Fine.I'm going to meet him tomorrow at the same place at the same time to give him the money.**

**Shalimar : Now,you're talking good.**

**Dr.Walt : Now,untie me and let me go.**

**Shalimar : Don't think so ...(She smiled)**

**Dr.Walt : We had a deal...(He gave her an angry look)**

**Shalimar : Kind of forgot about it.**

**They put a tape on his mouth and left him inside the room.Jesse called the police...(This time it was real) and told them everything about Dr.Walt.He was arrested and taken away.**

**The next day they all were kind of busy...thinking of a way to kill that mutant.**

**Jesse : We know where he's going to be and we know when,but we dont know how to kill him.**

**Lexa : There must be some kind of a weak point in him.**

**Shalimar : like what?electricity isn't working.**

**Brennan : what else would have an effect on water? **

**They all were quiet.Each one thinking...**

**Jesse : Wait a minute...Water...**

**Brennan : sorry...(Brennan didn't get it)**

**Jesse : Water...the guy lives away from the city in the woods in a hill...completely away from water.**

**Brennan : You mean he is scared of water?**

**Jesse : Exactly.**

**Lexa : You are right!He is scared of water.He drowns people from the inside because his body is full of water...if he is drowned...the water level will rise and his body will...like...explode.**

**Shalimar : We would have never thought about that.**

**Brennan : The problem now is how to get him near water.There is no lake or river or anything to drown him in.**

**Shalimar : Fill up a barrel with water.**

**Jesse : We need to drown all his body...Deep drowning.**

**Lexa : Brennan,is there a Jaccuzi in the night club you're working in?**

**Brennan : Sure,there is...you know...**

**Lexa : I know...(Lexa smiled)**

**Shalimar : Fine,then.All of what we need is to drag him to the club.**

**Brennan : Right !!**

**They all went to the club and stayed there till the night came.Lexa left the club and went to see the mutant...(Well,actaully she didnt go to see him...in all ways he won't see her...she made herself invisible)...she went to put a piece of paper on the floor written in it "Meet me at C.G night club"...Lexa didnt leave,but she waited till the mutant appeared,read the paper and headed to the club.**

**Lexa called Brennan and told him that the mutant is on his way.Brennan told Shalimar and Jesse to go hide in the room where the Jacuzzi is while he waited on the club door.He glanced the mutant coming so he quickly told one of the other bodyguards to tell this man (the mutant) to go to room no.5 then Brennan rushed to the room.**

**The mutant was kind of surprised,but he followed what he was told.He went in the room.He saw the Jaccuzi so he was turning back to run out thats when Shalimar double kicked him in the head.He fell on the ground then got up and punched shalimar then he tried to grab Jesse,but Jesse phased so the mutant passed through him.Suddenly Brennan attacked the mutant from behind,knocked him out and carried him to the Jacuzzi where he threw him and forced him under the water.The mutant was shaking hardly and was trying to get out of the Jaccuzi,but Jesse and Shalimar helped Brennan drown him.Suddenly the mutant turned into water.**

**Brennan : Is he dead?...(Brennan was kind of disgusted)**

**Shalimar : What do you think?**

**Brennan : He is dead.**

**Another day passed on Mutant X.Mission succeeded,but there are other missions that must be done before its too late.**

**N.B:**

**The end...:D:D:D**

**That was it...the end of the first episode i write for mutant X.**

**Plzz write me reviews and tell me your opinions.**

**Episode 2 will come up sooooooooooooooon.**

**Thank u for reading.**


End file.
